Nouveau Traité d'Alliance
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand une jeune royaliste française se retrouver entraînée par un étrange highlander dans une folle aventure à travers le temps.


Chapitre 01 : Rencontre avec un highlander

 _Le bruit rauque d'une respiration difficile et épuisée montait comme un écho du sein de la brume. Le battement sourd de pieds chaussés de cuir l'accompagnait. C'est alors qu'une silhouette vêtue de bleu courrait à perdre haleine en remontant la colline quelque peu abrupte. La jeune femme stoppa net son mouvement posant une main sur un genou et l'autre sur son côté qui la pinçait. Elle prit le temps de lever les yeux. Sur le sommet de la colline, vide de toutes plantations, trônaient de hautes pierres levées. Elle y était enfin arrivée et venait d'accomplir la première de ses missions. Il s'agissait juste maintenant de voir quel en était le résultat, qui, heureusement, n'avait pas eut d'effet néfaste sur sa propre lignée ni celle de son binôme comme elle l'appelait._

 _Elle reprit alors sa course vers le sommet faisant détaler au passage une famille de lapins. Après quelques centaines de mètres, elle arriva enfin devant les pierres. Essoufflée, elle sentit la pierre centrale qui vibrai et sonnait jusque dans ses entrailles. Il allait lui falloir affronter le "passage". Elle pratiqua quelques respirations pour calmer son souffle, puis passa au centre de la pierre et comme pour l'aller, elle se prit la puissante onde qui la fit sombrer dans le noir._

 _C'est au cours de cette inconscience qu'elle se rappela ce qui l'avait conduite à tout cela._

Aubigny-sur-Nère, France, été 1995.

 _Venue de sa Normandie natale, Victoire assistait aux sixième fêtes franco-écossaises de cette ville française considérée comme "la" ville des Stuarts._

 _La jeune femme était passionnée par ce pays comme_ _elle_ _l'était d'ailleurs aussi par l'Irlande où elle avait travaillé jeune fille au pair quelques années_ _plus tôt_ _. Cette nouvelle passion pour l'Écosse avait point quand elle était allée voir le film Braveheart_ _deux mois auparavant_ _. Ce pays comme l'Irlande avait toujours vécu sous le joug anglais. Ils avaient tous les deux eut droit au soutien moral, financier et militaire de la France contr_ _e_ _les godons._

 _Victoire était arrivée la veille et avait rencontré de nombreuses personnes passionnées de reconstitution historique comme elle. Elle avait visité tous les stands des marchés et s'était nonchalamment promenée dans son costume de femme écossaise._

 _Le soir arriva, et elle s'installa à une table dans la restauration d'extérieure installée par la commune. Elle avait prit des plats typiques d'Écosse et s'était fait violence en prenant une bière écossaise. Fatiguée, elle pensait sérieusement à aller se coucher plutôt que d'écouter le concert celtique._

 _Tout d'un coup, une marée d'hommes en kilt submergea sa table. Certains étaient des musiciens qu'elle avait vu défiler et jouer dans les rues. D'autres étaient des accompagnants. Alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient dans leur anglais à l'accent si marqué émaillé de termes gaéliques, elle ne remarqua pas quelques uns d'entre eux la dévisageaient. L'un d'entre eux plutôt trapu aux cheveux aile de corbeau mais aux yeux verts impressionnants la harangua dans un français approximatif._

« Alors, frenchie, on nous espionne ?

Mais non ! Réagit-elle aussitôt.

Et bien si ! Vous savez que c'est malpoli d'écouter les conversations d'autres personnes ?

Mon cher Monsieur, d'Un je ne comprends rien à votre « langage » si rocailleux, de Deux, il est tout aussi malpoli de parler en présence de personnes natives dans une langue qui n'est pas la leur. Malotru. »

 _L'ensemble des hommes hurla de rire lui faisant comprendre alors qu'ils comprenaient tous sa propre langue._

« Tu t'es fait mouché, Angus ! Rétorqua celui qui devait être leur chef.

\- Pffff, que pouvais-je espérer d'une française, elles ont la langue aussi acerbe que les écossaises !

\- Et elles sont aussi belles que nos femmes ! Répondit un homme râblé à côté de la jeune femme en la regardant fixement.

\- Oui-da ! Répondirent-ils en chœur. »

 _Cela entraîna chez la pauvre Victoire son habituel rougissement de face aux compliments masculins. Alors que la conversation continua sur les mérites des françaises et des écossaises en mélangeant sans vergogne les trois langues, un groupe de cinq jeunes hommes vinrent s'asseoir en face et de chaque côté d'elle._

« Belle française ! Bonjour, je suis Robert. Dîtes-moi, vivez-vous ici ? Demanda en lui prenant la main celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

\- Je suis normande !

\- D'où ? Dit celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche et qui se mit à caresser son bras tout en se collant à elle.

\- Pas très loin de Brix !

\- Brix ? Non, c'est vrai ? Le berceau normand d'un de nos Rois ! Lui souffla dans l'oreille celui à sa droite."

 _Et pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle subit le feu nourri de quatre de ses voisins de table tandis que les plus vieux secouaient de la tête en les réprimandant sur leur mauvaise éducation et qu'ils donnaient une mauvaise image des écossais._

 _Ils finirent par leur rappeler qu'il était temps d'aller jouer quelques mélodies sur l'estrade. Et les quatre questionneurs quittèrent la place la laissant seule avec le "silencieux"._

 _C'était un jeune homme roux, très grand, qui apparemment avait le même âge qu'elle. Il glissa sur le banc et se mit face à elle en lui souriant mystérieusement._

 _"_ Vous allez aussi m'abrutir de questions et puis pourquoi ne les avez vous pas suivis ? Grogna-t-elle

\- Je ne suis qu'un accompagnateur et je suis plus la "référence" historique du groupe. Lui répondit-il sans prendre ombrage de sa répartie.

\- Vous êtes passionné d'Histoire ?

\- Je suis professeur d'université et chercheur en Histoire.

\- Un métier de rêve !

\- Vous ironisez ?

\- Noooon ! Je regrette mon orientation scolaire et mon choix professionnel, et si j'avais su je serais devenue historienne aussi. _"_

 _Ce fut le point de départ d'une conversation intense et érudite entre deux passionnés d'Histoire. Ils passèrent leur soirée à parler de l'Écosse, de la France, et de la Auld Alliance._

 _Il lui parla de sa vie d'orphelin, de ses études à l'université d'Édimbourg et de ses séjours réguliers en France. Il émailla ses explications de l'Histoire de ses parents et grands-parents mais aussi de ses ancêtres. Il lui apprit s'appeler Jemmy MacKenzie et avoir été soldat._

 _A son tour, elle lui raconta qu'elle était elle aussi une ancienne militaire mais qu'elle avait dû quitter l'armée française car on lui avait reproché son activisme royaliste. Elle raconta comment elle était devenue royaliste dans une république séculaire et une famille de syndicalistes comme si cela avait coulé de source tant sa Foi et son amour de la France étaient prégnants en elle._

 _Un des gestionnaires du lieu de la fête vint leur demander de quitter les lieux dont ils étaient les derniers occupants. Jemmy l'invita alors à aller dans un des bars du centre ville. Ils y allèrent tranquillement à pied en continuant de discuter._

 _La jeune femme se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme avec lequel les sujets de conversations semblaient sans fin. Installé à une table dans un coin reculé du bar rempli à ras bord d'une faune originale composée de personnes en costumes de toutes les époques mais principalement du moyen âge, et de nombreux porteurs de kilts._

 _Victoire l'interrogea sur sa façon de porter son kilt et pourquoi les plis et l'arrangement sur ses épaules étaient si différents des joueurs du pipe-band qu'il accompagnait. Il lui apprit que c'était ce qu'on appelle le « port ancien » du tartan. Il lui expliqua que cette façon permettait de transformer une partie du tartan en manteau._

 _Elle sourit face à sa fougue et sa passion pour le passé de son pays et de son peuple. Elle le trouvait très beau mais ne lui avouerait pas qu'elle avait toujours été attirée par les roux._

 _Il était prolixe surtout quand il aborda l'espoir d'indépendance de ses compatriotes. Visiblement, c'était même une obsession._

 _Cette fois-ci, ce fut le patron du bar qui leur demanda de quitter les lieux. Le jeune écossais lui fit une proposition._

 _« En tout bien tout honneur,_ _je peux vous inviter dans ma chambre pour continuer discuter._

En fait, Jemmy, je suis encore un peu fatiguée de la route d'hier mais en plus, il est déjà deux heures et demie du matin.

\- Je suis désolé, Victoire, je ne suis guère mieux éduqué que mes camarades.

\- Mais non voyons ! Serez-vous là demain ? Demanda la normande

\- Bien sûr, nous repartons que lundi.

\- A demain alors ?

\- Oui, vous saurez nous retrouver ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Pas de problèmes, il me faudra juste chercher un grand écossais roux de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix portant un kilt à l'ancienne. Dit-elle en regagnant son hôtel et lui faisant un clin d'oeil appuyé ».

 _Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce simple week-end culturel lui aurait permis de rencontrer un homme aussi « intéressant ».Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge, un vrai gloussement d'ado qui tombe amoureuse. C'est ainsi, que le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla toute habillée au-dessus du lit. Il était près de dix heures._

 _Elle se secoua et fonça sous la douche. Contrairement à la veille, elle se fit un léger maquillage puis se revêtit de son costume d'écossaise de l'époque de la grande bataille de Culloden._

 _Sur le trajet des événements, elle fit une halte dans une boulangerie pour prendre un pain au chocolat puis s'arrêta dans un bar pour s'offrir un café crème accompagnant son pain au chocolat._

 _Tout à son petit en-cas, elle remarqua néanmoins les nombreux porteurs de kilts qu'ils soient français ou écossais qui passaient dans la rue. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à se diriger vers les marchés médiévaux et écossais._

 _Après avoir payé son café, à son tour, elle prit la direction des marchés. Le pipe-band de Jemmy y jouait sur une petite estrade. Alors qu'elle avançait doucement, elle fut surprise par un chuchotement._

 _«_ Vous voilà jolie dame ! Bien le Bon Jour !

\- Bonjour, bel Highlander

\- Tiens donc, on jouerait le marivaudage aujourd'hui ?

\- Cela vous gênes ?

\- Pas du tout ! Voulez-vous promener avec moi ? Dit-il en offrant son bras. »

 _Elle accepta la galante proposition. Ils déambulèrent dans les marchés puis participèrent au défilé. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. A nouveau leur passion pour l'histoire leur fit oublier les autres. Les touristes les prenaient en photos car leurs costumes donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient « Les Visiteurs »._

 _Jemmy ne se contenta pas de parler de son pays, il flirta aussi avec la jeune femme qui se laissa séduire._

 _Alors qu'ils mangeaient des spécialités écossaises, le jeune homme posa une question théorique sur ce qui pourrait changer l'Histoire._

 _«_ Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose dans l'Histoire Française ou Écossaise, que changerais-tu ?

\- J'enverrais un commando pour empêcher que Louis XVI se fasse attraper à Varennes. Pour l'Écosse, je tuerais Longhshanks ou Henry VIII.

\- Drôle de choix pour les deux.

\- Pourquoi ? Si Louis XVI avait échappé à son arrestation à Varennes, toutes les autres cours auraient fait des pieds et des mains pour empêcher l'instauration de la république.

\- Et pour l'Écosse ?

\- Je trouve que ces Rois ont eu de fortes incidences sur l'annexion de l'Écosse.

\- Ouais pas faux !"

 _Le monde autour d'eux, comme la veille, avait à nouveau disparu. Tout à leurs discussions, ils ne virent pas non plus le temps passer. Ils ratèrent le repas du soir._

 _Le jeune homme l'invita à nouveau dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle accepta cette fois-ci. Partagée entre le plaisir de discuter et de flirter, elle ne savait pas lequel des deux privilégier. Apparemment, lui non plus ne savait pas se décider entre leur intellect et leur désir. Ils en étaient néanmoins passés au vouvoiement._

 _"_ Dis-moi, j'avais envie... de...

\- Oui ?

\- T'inviter chez moi, dans les Highlands.

\- Ah oui, où cela ?

\- A Inverness dans la maison de mon père !

\- Tes parents seraient là ?

\- Non, ils... vivent... ailleurs !

\- Oh, et quand ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Pffff, tu es fou !

\- Pourquoi ! Et bien, je n'ai pas assez d'affaires de rechange.

\- Ok, on va chez toi, tu fais un plus gros bagage et je t'emmène chez moi ! Les Fêtes sont finies. La troupe va repartir... sans moi... si tu acceptes mon idée !

\- Tu es vraiment fou mais tu as de la chance que mes vacances viennent de commencer et que je dois être aussi folle que toi puisque j'accepte.

\- Cool !"

 _C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva deux jours plus tard à bord d'un ferry qui était partie de Cherbourg vers Poole. Jemmy avait décidé de rouler sur la côte ouest de l'Angleterre. Un peu pâles, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux à peine une heure après que le bateau ai prit la mer. Ils eurent la même phrase : "_ Ah, toi aussi tu as le mal de mer ! _"._


End file.
